lost_episode_pastasfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Revenge
I am so scared right now. How did my life become very fucked up? I have just watched a DVD that haunted my soul. After all these years, I have been terrified for the first time ever. Let me tell you the story of how it happened. While watching episodes of Billy and Mandy and South Park, I got a package from the Nickelodeon HQ. It was a DVD Called SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Revenge. The DVD cover had SpongeBob with his friends with the main characters from Invader ZIM and The Amazing World of Gumball. They where covered in blood, which was weird. The disc design had creepy images, and at the bottom of the disk, it said: Watch me or DIE I then put the disc in the DVD player. The SpongeBob SquarePants theme song plays, but it was done much more morbid. It had demonic singing and very creepy laughter. After the intro, it showed a piece of Russian text, saying "You can't survive like this beyond death". My chest pounded, but I continued to watch. After the intro, when I got the title card of the episode, the title was called “No Place To Hide” in a bloody text. Instead of the normal, happy tune it played in many episodes, the sound played a disturbing tune that sounded as if something was scraping along a hard ground, followed by a bang every few seconds. I was shocked at this point. Why would this episode get a name and a title card like that? Maybe it was some sick joke and I finally get to see the episode. The episode beings with SpongeBob, but he was not smiling. He was just crying in the cover of his bedroom. He then said: "They hate me. I am completely getting messed up out of my fear. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" He then pulled out a gun, runs out of his house, and checked kill on his to do list. He then went to the Invader ZIM world to kill Zim and GIR. SpongeBob went to knock on the door, and GIR opened it. Then SpongeBob said: "Say hello to my little friend, robot servant! You will all die for breaking my heart for not saving my life when I woke up to find Bikini Bottom deserted. I HATE YOU ALL!!" I felt scared and worried that he is going to kill Zim and GIR. “SpongeBob's a maniac?” I thought. “They were supposed to be friends! What the hell is going on?!” I wanted to shut the VCR off, but I wanted to see what happens during the episode... He then shot GIR in the head. Zim comes and says: "You can't hide, you can't escape, you betrayed me. STOP THIS MADNESS." He then opens the door to see SpongeBob killing GIR, and then SpongeBob was trying to rip off Zim's eyeball off. Then he shouted at him in a creepy demonic voice: “YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!” Then it cuts to static for 30 seconds but all I heard some screaming in the background. After the static, it then showed a scene that scared the hell out of me. It was The City... it was on fire... the humans were burning to death, killed, injured and even committing suicide. They were screaming and some where crying for help. Wait, did SpongeBob already killed them? What the hell am I watching?? Then it cuts to SpongeBob, but I notice he was completely different that I never seen him like this... HE was smiling with VERY sharp teeth like a Cheshire Cat, there were blood stains over his clothes and face as well as his sword, he had small bits of flesh on his lips as he probably ate some parts of the bodies of his friends, his eyes were soulless black, his pupils are white, and blood leaked out from them like tears. The most scary part was, he was holding a dead body of a baby chimpanzee with its missing head. I can't believe Gabriel did a terrible thing to his friends... Then SpongeBob starts to say in a demonic voice again: "Die, die, DIE! You don't wanna fuck with me! I say die, die, die, 'cause you shoulda just let me be!" Then SpongeBob went to Gumball's hometown, Elmore. SpongeBob gets a axe to kill Gumball. He then knocks on the door just like how he did when he went to Zim's door. Then Gumball opened the door and says, 'Hi, who are you?' SpongeBob then throw his axe into gumball's eye, and the latter was then screaming in pain. SpongeBob replied: "I will kill you all." So he did killed Elmore's population in a horrific way. He stabs the people with his sword while saying “DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE” in that creepy, deep demonic voice. The boys and girls were screaming to death. Gumball's family were screaming like usual, but the Minions doesn't. Then he killed everyone in MYCUN City which was on fire too. This horrid massacre just went for like one minute. I was even so scared and I was sobbing heavily too for what I saw. I tried to eject the DVD, but SpongeBob says: "STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW TO STOP THIS EPISODE, DEVON! WATCH IT OR DIE!" Then I said: "Fine, SpongeBob, I will." Then SpongeBob Told me:"'' my mission of killing every cartoon character has begun. Devon, this is because you're not watching my new episodes, so one of these days, I will kill you."'' After that, he got his gun, puts it in his mouth, and pull the tigger. he then fell onto Sandy's and Patrick's dead body. Then it cuts to black, for like 10 seconds. Then it showed a very disturbing image I ever seen I my life. It was a hyper-realistic drawing of Lincoln Loud holding SpongeBob's lifeless head with no pupils. Lincoln had a creepy smile, blood stains over clothes and face, and red eyes like Noctis Lucis Caelum. Then what I saw was more scarier than ever. A ghostly Sandy was on the background and a bloody text above them appeared on the screen, saying “ALL HAIL THE KING.” Then the episode cuts silently to the credits, but they were in Russian. Then it showed the Nickelodeon Haypile logo from 1994, which was weird because SpongeBob was created in 1999. Then it cuts to black, then shows static and the tape ended here. I was sobbing so hard for what I saw. The episode itself was horrible. What the hell was that?! I can't believe it! Why would the Vile Asshole Communists make such a shocked and terrifying episode?! Why would they make the main character kill all his beloved friends in the episode?? Who made this episode?? What were they thinking?! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Broke the disc. Had nightmares about this episode. Stopped watching TV. I stayed there, deeply scared, for maybe five minutes, lost in thought. Then I calmed myself down. I won't see that messed up episode that ruins the cartoon fans in my entire life. The next day, I was fired from my job at Nickelodeon Animation Studios after watching that horrid experience with the unaired episode. I haven't gone through sleep after watching that episode. I wonder who made this... So whatever you do, don't watch this episode. I'm not joking. Don't watch because after you watch the DVD, the episode could haunt you for the rest of your life. And if you do have someone that holds an unnerving obsession over you, just be wary. You could end up like SpongeBob, trapped inside a dark, cold, and isolated room, never to see the light of day, eventually being driven into the dark depths of insanity where you can never, ever escape… Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House Category:Trollpasta Category:Invader ZIM